The invention relates to a vane machine, in particular a vane pump.
A vane pump with a ring-shaped inner rotor is known from DE 100 40 711 A1 and holds a number of vane elements extending radially to the outside, which are radially movable. The radially internal end areas of the vane elements rest upon a rotationally secure central part and the radially external end areas upon a rotationally secure outer ring. The rotor can be turned around a rotary axis which is displaced with respect to the center axis of the central part and the outer ring. Delivery cells, initially becoming larger and then smaller, are thereby formed between the vane elements when the rotor rotates. Due to the volume change of the delivery cells, fluid is initially suctioned into the delivery cells and then discharged. The end areas of the vane elements slide on the central part or on the outer ring. Such a vane pump can be manufactured easily and at low cost.
For increasing the efficiency, a vane machine in the form of a pendulum slide pump is known from DE 195 32 703 C1. The vane elements are thereby slidably held in an inner rotor and are held rotatably in a ring-shaped outer rotor. The rotary axis of the inner rotor is displaced with respect to the rotary axis of the outer rotor as a result of which delivery cells initially becoming larger and then smaller again, also form during operation. However, the pendulum slide pump known from DE 195 32 703 C1 is complex and its production is therefore expensive.
The task of this invention is to create a vane machine which has a high degree of efficiency and can at the same time be produced simply and at little cost.